


Lumi Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Lumi that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Not Just Acting

Anonymous asked: Fem!Rami x LucyIn this verse, Lucy plays the role of Freddie's gay lovers (maybe she could play fem!David Minns or Joe Fanelli, I personally think the second could be the perfect role for her) And Rami falls in love as she does the scenes with her ❤️

Rami would have lied if she said she wasn’t fascinated by the pretty blonde. 

She was bubbly and simply adorable, and Rami has never felt so comfortable kissing someone on screen before. 

She was pressed against the wall, with Lucy kissing her, pinning her wrists against the wall beside her head, and Rami felt dizzy. 

Sure, she was acting, so it could easily come off as her playing a smitten Freddie, but well. 

It wasn’t easy not to bring her own feelings into it. 

Jenny… Well, Lucy kissed along her neck, and a little moan escaped Rami, her cheeks turning pink. 

“That was great, cut!” The director yelled, and Rami could have whine at the loss when Lucy pulled away, her warm lips leaving the sensitive skin of her neck. 

“That was good.” Lucy chirped, and Rami blushed even deeper. 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked, touching her cheek tenderly. 

“You are so flushed.”

Rami could honestly scream. Of course she was flushed, she just got kissed by the world’s most beautiful woman! 

“I’m okay.” she croaked, and Lucy gave her a beautiful smile. 

“Well, see you tomorrow.” The blonde said with a wink, and Rami could barely hold back a moan. 

Oh yeah. They were going to shoot Freddie and Jenny’s sex scene. Lovely. Just what she needed. 

She watched dumbly as Lucy walked away, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating.


	2. Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Lucy pegging fem rami?

Rami tossed her head back against the pillow with a whimper, biting her lips to stifle her moans. 

“Hey.” Lucy tutted, brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. 

“I want to hear you voice.”

She accentuated her words with another roll of her hips that had Rami cry out, her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet color. 

“That’s better.” Lucy smirked. 

She threw Rami’s legs over her shoulders for a better angle, then started pounding into her girlfriend with abandon, her fingers digging into Rami’s thighs. 

Rami was scratching at her back, moaning and whimpering as the head of the toy kept jabbing into her G-spot, sending shockwaves across her body. 

“Please…” she whined, shuddering at the next thrust. 

“Yeah?” Lucy teased, deliberately slowing her pace until Rami started lifting her hips to urge her on. 

“Please, fuck me harder.”

Rami blushed deeply at her own words, but Lucy seemed to appreciate it. 

“As you wish.”

She started fucking Rami at an almost brutal pace, not holding back at all; it felt like all the breath was getting punched out of Rami’s lungs with her thrusts. 

“Fuck… Lucy!" 

She didn’t care about her volume at all, getting lost in the feeling of being fucked so well, begging unashamedly, thrusting her hips upwards to fuck herself on the strap-on. 

Rami came with a loud cry, clutching at Lucy’s shoulder desperately as her girlfriend kept fucking her through her orgasm.


	3. Let's Move Forward

Anonymous asked: A Lumi fluff! One of the pair makes a move of their relationship by going out on a date behind the scenes. You can choose who ❤️

They were finished with filming for that day, and Rami was absolutely exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to slip into her bathtub and just soak in the warm water for hours. 

A certain someone had other plans, though. 

She had half the mind to just groan like a wounded animal when someone tapped on her shoulder, but the sound died before it could come put out of her mouth when she saw who it was. 

It was Lucy. 

“I hope you’re not too tired.” Lucy said with a little teasing tone, her eyes glinting. 

“I have plans.”

Rami was exhausted, really, she was barely standing on her legs, but will she shoot Lucy’s plan down? 

Of course she won’t. 

“No, it’s fine.” she lied easily. She even managed a smile. “What kind of plans?”

Lucy suddenly blushed, and god, was that an amazing look on her. 

“I was thinking we could go out to the pub, to have a few drinks?" 

Drinks sounded pretty fine, though, even though she was so tired, so Rami nodded enthusiastically. 

"Sure, yeah! I’m just gonna ask the other girls if they wanna come…" 

Suddenly, Lucy grabbed her arm, and now it was Rami’s turn to blush. 

"No, Rami.” Lucy said softly. “I meant it as a date.”

Rami’s eyes nearly fell out of her head. Did she hear this correctly? Surely this was just a dream. 

“Really?” she asked, her voice trembling a little. Lucy smiled and nodded, her hand still on her arm. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me, Rami?" 

The answer was pretty obvious; Rami grinned and said the most enthusiastic ‘yes’ in her entire life, and Lucy was nearly glowing. 

They skipped to the pub with their arms linked, and Rami was pretty sure she has never been so happy in her entire life.


	4. Fluffy Scene

Anonymous asked: Can we see some more Lumi in their Jenny/Freddie roles? But a fluffy scene for now 😍

Lucy had the most comfortable lap in the whole world in the entire world, Rami has decided. 

She was near purring as the blonde carded her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. 

“I don’t wanna go back.” Rami said, and she meant it; she didn’t feel like leaving Lucy’s arms at all. 

Lucy chuckled softly, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. 

How Rami was going to survive this filming without melting, she had no idea. 

“Then don’t.” Lucy said simply, gently bopping her on the nose. 

“Stay with me, Freddie.”

Oh, and was Rami fully inclined to stay! 

She scrambled up on her lap until she was facing Lucy, her cheeks turning pink. 

Lucy gave her an encouraging little smile, and Rami leaned in to press their lips together. 

It wasn’t a frantic makeout session like in that other scene they shot a few days prior, but it took Rami’s breath away all the same. 

She wrapped her arms around Lucy’s shoulders, sighing happily against her mouth. 

Lucy’s hands came up to rest on Rami’s hips, her thumbs rubbing gentle circles over her hipbones, an added extra that definitely wasn’t scripted. 

Not like Lucy minded going off-script sometimes; if it meant touching or kissing Rami, then she was more than fine with it.


	5. Proposal

Anonymous asked: Rami proposes to Lucy at a Borhap reunion and all the cast is jolly.

This was the perfect time, the perfect occassion. Rami knew that, but that didn’t make her any less nervous. 

The party was great; everyone was already a little tipsy, giggling away without a care in the world. It felt so great to be with her friends again, but her stomach was still a ball of anxiety. 

“You okay there?” Gwen asked, patting her on the shoulder. Rami just nodded, trying to calm herself down by sipping on her champagne. 

Lucy was beautiful - god, when wasn’t she?- shining like the brightest star in the middle of the room, making Rami’s breath hitch in her throat. 

Her heart was pounding like a hammer when Lucy looked over, sending her a gorgeous smile - and that was it. 

Rami walked to the middle of the room, raising her glass high and clinking it with the a spoon, causing everyone to look up. 

“Uhm…I would like to say a toast.” She started, already shaking with nerves. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m so happy that I met so amazing people, thanks to the movie. You all became my best friends, I love you guys.”

Bella, Gwen and Jo all cheered, raising their glasses high. Rami’s eyes fell on Lucy, smiling at her gently, and she felt herself blush. 

“And I also wanted to say how grateful am I, that I met my love through this move. I love you, Lucy. I wouldn’t be the same without you, you know what?”

Many people ‘aww'ed, and Lucy was practically glowing, mouthing 'i love you’ back. 

Rami swallowed thickly, before reaching into her bag, pulling out a little vevet box - and everyone gasped, including Lucy. 

“I want to be with you forever.” Rami said, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. 

“You make me the happiest person with your love. Would you make me even happier, by marrying me?”

Tears were glistening in Lucy’s eyes as she marched over, cupping Rami’s cheek and looking into her eyes deeply. 

“Yes.” She said, her face nearly splitting with her wide smile. The cast cheered, and Rami’s heart soared as she pulled the ring on Lucy’s finger. It fit like a dream. 

Lucy pulled her into a deep kiss, soft and sweet and full of love, making Rami melt in her arms. 

“You better make us bridesmaids!” Jo yelled, causing another uproar. 

But right now, Rami could only focus on her Lucy: they were going to get married, Lucy said yes! 

This was, without a doubt, the happiest day of her life so far.


	6. Plenty of Equipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, handcuffs

killerqueen-slash asked: Lumi - Lucy using a Magic Wand on Rami, who's in handcuffs against the headboard on the bed, to add fucking Rami with a Crystal Heart Of Glass Dildo.

She was already a mess, trembling and flushed, panting like a dog in heat; she must have been one hell of a sight. 

But Rami couldn’t care, not when the sensations kept rocking her body, chasing all her coherent thoughts away. 

Lucy pressed the dildo in deeper, fucking her slowly and steadily, not rushing, and Rami was trembling, wanting more. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Lucy purred, watching with glee as Rami tugged on her handcuffs helplessly. 

“You like this, sweetie?" 

Rami could only whine as Lucy used the magic wand on her clit, rolling the head over the sensitive nub slowly. 

Of course she liked it, fuck. 

The dildo was just thick enough, stretching her out perfectly, pressing neatly against her G-spot. 

Her clit was throbbing where the toy buzzed against it, making her body shudder with the sensation. 

The handcuffs dug into her wrists, keeping her renstrained, not letting her go no matter how hard she trashed. 

It was all too much, and it was just perfect. 

She cried out a harsher thrust from Lucy, immediately followed by a gentle kiss against the hollow of her throat. 

"So good for me.”

Lucy’s voice was practically a purr as she rotated her wrist, causing Rami to clench around the toy with a deep moan. 

“I’ll make you come soon.” Lucy promised, and Rami hid her fac in her arm, panting and whimpering, her hips thrusting up on their own accord.


	7. Family Planning

killerqueen-slash asked: Lucy and Rami talking about having a family and deciding who's going to get the artificial insemination.

They have been both going on big bouts of baby fever since months now, and they finally decided to actually have a talk about it instead of just cooing over every single baby they saw. 

“So, we’re really doing this.” Rami perked up from her cereal, grinning. 

“We’re planning on a baby.”

“We are.” Lucy said softly, reaching over the table to squeeze Rami’s hand. 

They were silent for a while, before Rami spoke again. 

“And… What’s the plan?" 

Lucy looked a little confused, so Rami was quick to clarify. 

"I mean… Adoption, or biological ones?" 

Lucy hummed, tapping her fingers against the back of Rami’s hand. 

"I’m fine with both as long as we have our baby. But maybe… Maybe I’d like to try for a biological one first.”

Rami agreed with that, nodding and gently kissing the back of Lucy’s hand. 

Now only one question remained. 

“Who’s gonna carry it?” Lucy asked. 

Rami hummed, biting her lip. Honestly, she hadn’t given it much thought before… But now… 

“Uhm…” Rami said, scratching the back of her neck. Lucy waited patiently, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. 

Rami blushed to the tips of her ears, ducking her head sheepishly. 

“Can I go first?" 

Lucy was silent for a while, and Rami was afraid she might have offended her. This was the first time they were actually talking about this, and she had no idea what Lucy had in mind. 

She looked up, and saw that Lucy was utterly beaming. 

"Of course you can.” Now it was Lucy’s turn to kiss Rami’s hand. 

“Oh, Buttercup. I can’t wait to spoil you.”

Rami laughed softly, leaning over the table to kiss Lucy. 

They really were doing this. They are gonna have a baby…!


	8. Dress or Tux?

twilightsforthegays asked: Rami & Lucy's wedding is coming up. Rami's been acting unenthusiastic about it. Lucy finds out it's because Rami wants to wear a tux & was too nervous to say anything

Lucy thought Rami would be a little bit more… Excited about their upcoming wedding.

Sure, she was thrilled when Lucy proposed, and she was bragging to everyone that she was getting married, but something was still off.

Everytime the wedding planning came up, Rami suddenly had this weird, grim expression on her face, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

In turn, Lucy started to feel anxious too.

She didn’t know what could possibly be wrong. Did Rami have second thoughts? Did she not want to marry her anymore?

When Rami said she wasn’t in the mood for dress shopping, and she looked like she was going to her execution, Lucy couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Okay.” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do you want this wedding, Rami?”

Rami had the nerve to look surprised, blinking up at Lucy. “What?”

“You literally seem like you hate the idea now.” Lucy said, feeling her heart clench. What if Rami truly doesn’t want to marry her anymore…?

“I don’t.” Rami said softly, blushing. “It’s just…”

She was silent for a while, and Lucy waited for something terrible, for Rami to say that she was dying, or…

“I don’t want to wear a dress.” Rami squeezed out, blushing even deeper.

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. What? This was the problem?

“I want to wear a tux.” Rami admitted, staring at the ground.

Lucy sighed, but she couldn’t stop smiling as she took Rami’s hands in hers, kissing her knuckles.

“Baby, you could have told me.” Lucy said gently.

“Of course you can wear a tux, if you’d like!”

“Are you sure?” Rami asked, biting her lip.

“Because I don’t want to ruin it for you…”

“You won’t.” Lucy promised, gently kissing the tip of her nose.

“You will look so amazing in a tux.”

Rami’s eyes lit up, and she pulled Lucy into another, deeper kiss, that Lucy melted into with a relieved sigh.


	9. Quickie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Lucy drags Rami into a closet during the Bohemian Rhapsody premier for a quicky.

Rami didn’t even have time to react as Lucy chucked the glass of champagne out of her hand before grabbing her wrist and all but dragged her away.

They navigated through the crowd until the reached a secluded little area with a broom closet.

“Lucy…?” Rami tried, but her girlfriend seemed relentless: she tore the closet’s door open and pushed Rami inside before getting in herself, pulling the doors closed behind them.

The breath was knocked out of Rami as Lucy crashed their lips together, her hands roaming over Rami’s body hungrily.

“I couldn’t wait anymore.” Lucy purred, dragging the hem of Rami’s dress up.

“You look so fucking sexy, I just couldn’t resist.”

Rami swore as Lucy sunk to her knees, easing her panties down and licking her lips hungrily.

She spread Rami with her tongue, licking inside greedily, and Rami whimpered, tossing her head back.

“Fuck, Doll…” Rami moaned, her thighs shaking as Lucy pushed her tongue inside, fucking her at a quick and demanding pace.

Her hands sneaked up on Rami’s torso, under her dress until they reached her chest, pinching her nipples.

Rami had to stuff a fist inside her mouth to keep herself from screaming as Lucy sucked on her clit, moaning almost obscenely around it.

She did something absolutely wicked with her tongue that made Rami’s knees buckle beneath her, and she came with a shuddering moan, grinding her hips against Lucy’s face.

Lucy pulled back, licking her lips with a satisfied purr before rising to her feet again, pulling Rami’s panties up and her dress down.

“Let’s go back.” Lucy said sweetly, taking Rami’s hand.

“But I might drag you right back again.”

After an experience like that, Rami didn’t feel like protesting.


	10. Edible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Rami wearing a edible gummy bra and underwear and shows Lucy, she immediately pounces on her.

Rami blushed as Lucy shamelessly raked her eyes over her body, licking her lips hungrily.

“This gives a whole new meaning to looking edible.” Lucy purred, walking over to her girlfriend and grabbing her hips possessively.

The bra and thong made out of colorful candies and gummy worms could have been ridiculous, but Rami blushing shyly while wearing them, looking like the perfect prey, just made Lucy’s mouth water.

She all but tackled Rami down on the bed, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss that made Rami gasp into her mouth.

Lucy made her way down her body, kissing all over her chest before sending Rami a wink as she took the first candy in her mouth.

Rami watched with dark eyes as her girlfriend eagerly ate the bra away, continuing to press teasing little kisses all over her chest in the process.

The bra was finally gone, and Lucy took Rami’s nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it playfully.

“Oh, right. There’s something else for me.” Lucy purred, and Rami whimpered as she dived in between her legs.

She kept trembling in anticipation as Lucy teasingly took the candies off the string, maintaining eye contact with Rami all the while.

Finally, Lucy gathered her real prize, licking a long stripe over Rami’s wet folds.

“You are even sweeter than the candy.” Lucy grinned, sucking Rami’s clit into her mouth with a low hum, and Rami tossed her head back against the pillow with a moan.


	11. Great News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: After going through artificial insemination, Rami waits for the pregnancy test to conclude she’s pregnant with Lucy.

Rami bounced her legs nervously, constantly checking her phone to see the time. Only a few minutes has passed, but it already felt like ages.

She really hoped she managed to concieve, though she was nervous, too: the doctor said that in the case of artificial inseminations, sometimes it takes a little longer.

When the timer went off, Rami took a deep breath and checked the test to see the result.

Her eyes widened, and she gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth.

There were two lines on the stick. She was pregnant.

She rose to shaky legs, nearly hitting Lucy in the head with the door as her girlfriend had herself plastered to it, waiting anxiously.

“Well?” Lucy asked, wringing her hands.

“Are you…?”

Rami nodded, a huge grin spreading on her lips as she held up the positive test for Lucy to see.

Lucy squealed, wrapping Rami in a big hug, showering her cheeks in kisses.

“Oh my god,” Lucy breathed, her arms tightening around her girlfriend,

“we are having a baby!”

“We are!” Rami laughed. Her eyes were full of tears, and she couldn’t stop grinning.

They managed. She was pregnant, they were going to have a kid together!

Lucy pulled back, dropping to her knees and smushing her cheek against Rami’s belly, making her laugh.

“This is the happiest day of my life.” Lucy stated, pressing a kiss onto Rami’s still flat stomach.

Rami grinned, carding her fingers through her hair, making Lucy smile.

It was, without a doubt, the happiest day of her life, too.


	12. Surprise Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Lucy throws a surprise baby shower for Rami, who’s about 23 weeks pregnant.

Rami surely didn’t expect to arrive home to seeing all their friends filling up their house, and balloons and confetti covering everything.

“Uhm… Whose birthday is it?” Rami asked nervously as she walked into the kitchen, where the table was stacked with sandwiches and cupcakes.

Lucy giggled, hopping up next to her and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close.

“It’s a baby shower!” Lucy announced, and their friends cheered; Jo even threw some more confetti.

Rami gasped, her eyes widening, causing Lucy to giggle some more.

Now it all made sense, and Rami felt tears gather in her eyes; damn those stupid hormones.

“You don’t like it?” Lucy asked, worriedly, and Rami quickly shook her head.

“No, I love it.” Rami promised, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m… Touched.”

“Aww, you.” Bella cooed, giving her friend a smile, and Rami rolled her eyes with a little chuckle.

Lucy grinned proudly, placing a hand on the gentle swell of Rami’s belly, stroking it softly, and Rami gave a happy sigh.

She couldn’t wait to bring her baby into this world, where so many friends surrounded her, and her lover was so kind and considerate.

“Okay, then.” Rami said, kissing Lucy’s cheek,

“let’s get this party started.”


	13. Waiting For The Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Lucy having her hands on Rami’s 27 weeks pregnant belly to feel the baby kick.

Lucy pretty much plastered herself against Rami’s belly, so still like a statue, and Rami chuckled.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to move today.” Rami said, and Lucy shushed her, placing her hands back on Rami’s belly.

Rami chuckled, gently ruffling Lucy’s hair who hummed, staring at her belly as if to try and will their baby to move.

“Lucy,” Rami said softly, “I need to pee, okay? Let me up.”

“In a sec.” Lucy replied, licking her lips in concentration.

Just when Rami was about to push her off, she felt a tiny nudge, and Lucy gasped.

“Oh my god,” she grinned, “he kicked!”

As if he was feeling his mother’s happiness, the baby kicked again, three times in quick succession, and Lucy cooed.

“Oh, finally!”

Rami chuckled, letting Lucy ruck up her top and splay her palms over Rami’s small bump.

The baby kicked, again and again, and Lucy’s smile was so bright, it made Rami’s heart flutter.

“Hello, little one.” Lucy cooed, running her hands just below Rami’s navel, making the baby give another excited kick.

“I know, I know.” Lucy grinned. “I’m your other Mummy. Nice to meet you.”

Another nudge, and Rami grinned, caressing Lucy’s hair as she smushed her cheek against her belly besides her hands, wanting to feel as much of their baby as possible.


	14. Unexpected Home Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: birth, pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Rami has an unexpected home-birth, causing Lucy to be the one to deliver the baby and after the birth they meet their son.

It was awful, to see her lover in pain, to listen to her crying, to not be able to help.

But Lucy had to help somehow, so she the next best thing she could.

She held Rami’s hand all throughout, encouraging her and telling her that everything is going to be okay, just a little more, just a little harder…

When they finally heard the shrill cry, it was the biggest relief the both of them has ever experienced.

Rami slumped back on the bed, panting and groaning, and Lucy scooped the baby up in her arms, her eyes wide in disbelief.

There he was, their little son, screaming with all his might, his cheeks and body red, but other than that, he looked perfectly healthy.

Lucy quickly got a damp cloth and cleaned him as much as she could, before cutting the umbilical cord and handing the baby to Rami.

“You did it.” Lucy grinned, stroking Rami’s sweaty hair.

“Buttercup, you did it!”

Rami laughed tiredly, caressing a finger down the baby’s cheek, her eyes filling with happy tears.

“Hello, there.” She whispered, and the baby whined, slapping at her chest.

“I think he’s hungry.” Lucy said softly, wrapping an arm around Rami’s shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I’m gonna call the doc to check on him.”

She stood, but Rami gently grabbed her wrist, giving her a smile.

“Thank you, Luce.” She whispered, and Lucy smiled, her heart swelling as she watched Rami cuddle their baby.


	15. The Star Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breastfeeding

killerqueen-slash asked: After the birth of their son, Lucy takes a picture of Rami breastfeeding him and sends the picture to Jo, Bella, Alana, Regina, Brianna, Freddie and Gwen in a text.

Lucy took photos of pretty much everything that was to be done with Noah and her wife, and even if it was a little exasperating at times, it was also kinda cute.

She found Rami breastfeeding their baby the most beautiful thing ever, so she obviously had to capture that moment, too.

“Hey, no, I’m a mess!” Rami protested when she saw Lucy raising her phone and clicking the camera on.

“No, you’re beautiful.” Lucy cooed, and Rami blushed.

According to Lucy, she really was gorgeous: her hair was a little messy, there were dark circles under her eyes from tending to a fussy baby in the middle of the night, but she was still the most beautiful thing Lucy has ever laid her eyes on.

Noah seemed to agree with her, because she clutched onto Rami’s chest harder and gave a happy gurgling sound, making Rami chuckle softly.

She gave a tired little smile to the camera, and Lucy grinned brightly as she snapped the photo.

“Can I send it to the group?” Lucy asked, and Rami rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, okay. At least Noah is a good nipple-cover.”

Lucy laughed, sending the pic to their groupchat with as many sweet hashtags as possible, waiting for the reactions.

Just as she thought, both the King girls and the rest of the cast lost their minds over how adorable it was.

“You two are real stars.” Lucy grinned, kissing Rami’s cheek.

Rami blushed softly, stroking Noah’s cheek who finally became full and pulled his head away with a yawn.

“Noah is the real star.” Rami said, and Lucy smiled, giving her another soft kiss.

“For me, you both are. And our friends think so too!” Lucy grinned, and Rami shrugged with a smile.


	16. May I Have Another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, vaginal fingering

twilightsforthegays asked: Lumi prompt: "Please, mistress, may I have another?"

Rami simply couldn’t stop whimpering: she knew she sounded embarrassing, but she couldn’t help it, it was good, it was too good…

But it was not enough, not yet.

Lucy was gently pumping into her with one finger, teasing her, a smug smirk playing on her lips when she saw how Rami kept squirming under her.

Rami let out another choked up moan when Lucy hooked that one finger, brushing against her sweet spot momentarily.

“Please, Mistress…” Rami whimpered, her inner walls clamping down on that single digit hungrily,

“may I have another…?”

Lucy chuckled softly, leaning down to flick Rami’s nipple with her tongue, making her arch off the bed.

“Another finger?” Lucy teased, and Rami nodded eagerly, lifting her hips.

“Well,” Lucy mused, “you were a good girl, after all. Here’s your reward.”

She gently slipped in a second finger, making Rami moan happily and tighten around them, sucking them in deeper.

“Someone’s hungry.” Lucy teased, gently thrusting in and out of her lover, grinning at the wet sounds.

Rami blushed, spreading her legs wider on instinct for her Mistress, letting out a deep moan when Lucy hit her G-spot again, this time on purpose.

“If you’ll be very, very good,” Lucy drawled, giving a hard thrust that made the breath hitch in Rami’s throat,

“maybe I’ll give you a third one.”

Rami moaned eagerly, gushing over Lucy’s fingers and making her grin at the premise.


	17. Misery Loves Company

Anonymous asked: Lumi..... Lucy has the flu and Rami is trying to take care of her and their toddler triplets who are getting fussy and want both of their parents. While Rami is in the kitchen getting Lucy her soup. Lucy gets out of bed dizzy and weak, she staggers down the hallway using the wall as support knocking pictures over as she tries to get to their babies. She collapses in the hall where Rami founds her.

Rami really wished she could be at more places at the same time, because that was the only way she could have handled this.

Their kids were screaming, Lucy was whining in misery on the bed, and the soup was about to boil over.

It was all way too chaotic.

Just to make things worse, Lucy decided it was time to get out of bed and try to fend their kids.

That was how she ended up collapsing, knocking off everything in the process and scaring the shit out of Rami.

“You. Need. To. Rest.” Rami scolded her, putting emphasis on each word as she laid Lucy down again.

“You can’t do this all alone…” Lucy croaked, and Rami tutted, shaking her head.

“I have to, okay? I’m gonna take care of all of you now.”

“But…”

“No but.” Rami said, shushing Lucy when she was about to protest.

“Seriously, Doll. Just rest. We’ll be fine.”

She wasn’t all that sure about it, but she wasn’t going to let Lucy leave her bed.

When she was back with the soup, Lucy was fast asleep, and the kids were playing peacefully, and Rami could finally breathe a sigh of relief.


	18. Making Love In The Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, semi-public sex

Anonymous asked: Rami fucks Lucy on their balcony as the sunsets.

The downcasting Sun reflected off Lucy’s blonde hair, making it appear golden as she tossed her head back with a moan.

She looked utterly beautiful, basking in the last rays of the sunshine like that, her skin flushed pink and her lips falling open on the most gorgeous little whimpers.

Rami slipped in another finger, making Lucy gasp and spread her thighs wider for her, giving her better access.

“You’re beautiful.” Rami mused, gently pumping her fingers in and out of her.

Lucy blushed, her eyes fluttering close in bliss as Rami hit her her G-spot, sending delighted chills all over her body.

Right now, Lucy didn’t care that other people might see them if they looked up towards their balcony: all she could focus on what was the heavy thumping of her heart, and Rami’s nimble fingers taking her higher and higher.

Rami leaned in to kiss and nibble all over her chest, her tongue playfully flicking her nipples, and Lucy whimpered, tangling her fingers in Rami’s hair to pull her closer.

“I’m gonna…” Lucy moaned, feeling her body twitch with the need of release as Rami fucked into her sweet spot repeatedly.

“Come for me, Doll.” Rami husked, twisting her wrist and making Lucy see stars instantly.

She rolled her hips against Rami’s hand, focusing on the feeling of her fingertips pressing into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside, on the feeling the Sun warmed her skin, of feeling so free…

She came with a shuddering gasp, tightening around Rami’s fingers like a vice while she whispered encouraging things into her ear.

Lucy panted as Rami pulled out and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into her lap to watch the rest of the sunset.


	19. Wrong Malek

Anonymous asked: Lucy goes to kiss Rami at the bbq cookout Bella is hosting and kisses Rami's twin instead in front of everyone.

Mixing up Rami and Sami was a running joke with the couple- they didn’t realize one day it would become real.

In her defence, Lucy was quite drunk on all the beers that kept being passed around the grill, and her vision might have been a little blurrier than usual.

The fact that Rami and Sami ended up wearing almost completely identical dresses, also didn’t help.

Oh, and Sami was standing with her back to Lucy. It really was just a disaster waiting to happen.

Lucy only realized her mistake when the girl she thought was Rami abruptly pulled away from her lips, looking absolutely confused.

Now, from up close, Lucy could finally tell the difference.

“Uhm, babe… I’m here.” Rami laughed, immediately understanding what happened.

Lucy turned crimson red, clamping a hand over her mouth and hastily apologizing, while Sami just laughed, along with all their friends who witnessed it.

“Shit, I’m so sorry…” Lucy stammered, and Rami chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. We do look the same, after all.”

Even though she was horribly embarrassed, Lucy couldn’t help but laugh.

Their friends kept teasing her all through the day, telling her to “check twice before she would snog someone”, but in the end, Lucy just laughed it all off.

She managed to find the right lips after all, and that was what mattered.


	20. Bland Food

Anonymous asked: Lucy tries to impress Rami by cooking hawawshi and Rami tries to be supportive and eat but it doesn't taste good whatsoever.

It seemed so easy: it was almost like a simple gyros, just with more spices, right?

So, Lucy was pretty confident that her hawawshi turned out just perfect, and it would surely blow Rami’s mind.

It did: just not in the right way.

Because Rami’s mind was clearly blown… By how awful it was.

It was easily the blandest thing Rami has ever tasted; Lucy held back on most of the spices, but she somehow still added more paisley than necessary.

It was just all wrong.

“How is it?” Lucy asked, grinning from ear to ear and looking so eager, that Rami simply didn’t have the heart to offend her.

“Nice.” Rami lied, forcing herself to smile through a bite of sad pita.

“I’m glad you like it.” Lucy cooed, and Rami gave a thumbs up, breathing through her nose to make sure she wouldn’t end up gagging.

“Maybe I could try and cook you some more traditional Egyptian meals.” Lucy offered, and Rami nearly choked.

Oh, hell no.

“Great idea!” Rami said over-enthusiastically, and Lucy seemed all too proud of herself.


	21. Identical

Anonymous asked: Lucy and Rami have children now, twin sons. Lucy decides to give Rami a break and takes on the parenting but sh keeps mixing the boys up since Rami normally took care of them and their sons just look so confused. Rami eventually has to step in.

Honestly, everyone who said that a mother could easily tell their identical twins apart, clearly didn’t have identical twins themselves.

They looked the same. Absolutely, totally the same. There was no way to tell them apart.

Lucy thought she could easily handle it, taking a break from work to be with their boys and so Rami could work instead, but she wasn’t prepared for this, at all.

When she called Phoenix Hugo the fifth time that day, it was clear she couldn’t handle it as well as she thought.

“Okay, I can’t.” Lucy sighed when Rami came home, feeling awfully guilty.

“I can’t tell them apart, Rami. It’s impossible.”

Rami laughed softly, placing a hand on Lucy’s knee and gently kissing her cheek.

“Take this from someone who is a twin, and spent quite a long time with these twins.” Rami said, smiling.

“I know it’s hard at first glance. But you can manage. Look closer: Hugo has a tiny birthmark on his neck, and Phoenix doesn’t.”

Lucy’s eyes lit up at that, making Rami laugh softly.

“Don’t worry, Doll. You will get the hang of it.”


	22. Domming For The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage

Anonymous asked: Lucy dominates Rami for the first time?

“You will tell me if anything hurts, right?”

Rami nodded, licking her lips as she watched Lucy fastening her wrists against the headboard.

Lucy pulled back to admire her work, feeling delighted shivers running down her spine at the sight. There was just something about having Rami at her complete mercy, that made her feel thrilled.

“You like this?” Lucy asked, tentatively trailing a hand down Rami’s neck. This was new territory, and she felt a little awkward - but excited, at the same time.

“I do, Ma'am.” Rami breathed, and Lucy couldn’t help a little moan at the sound of that.

She experimentally grabbed onto Rami’s thighs and spread them with more force than necessary, and the happy little noise that Rami let out at that was like music to her ears.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Lucy drawled, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin as Rami’s eyes darkened. She was getting the hang of this.

“Please.” Rami whimpered, and Lucy felt her lips curl into a smirk.

She teased a finger over Rami’s clit, enjoying the way she bucked into her hand desperately.

She kept circling the swollen nub playfully until Rami started trembling beneath her, needily pushing her hips upwards.

Oh, yes.

Lucy will going to have so much fun with this.


	23. Plenty of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, vibrators

killerqueen-slash asked: Lumi - Rami fucking Lucy with a strap-on adding on with a vibrator on her clit.

Moans and whimpers filled the room, and Rami grinned, pressing a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth. Her breath was hot against her palm, making it moist.

“You don’t wanna wake up the neighbours now, do you?” Rami cooed playfully.

Lucy couldn’t care less about the neighbours. The only thing she could care about was the feeling of the thick dildo sliding along her wet inner walls, and the fantastic vibrations…

She cried out when Rami hit her sweet spot dead on. Her back arched off the bed, hips surging forward against Rami’s needily.

“Please…” she whimpered, body tight as a string as her very core tingled from the overwhelming sensations.

“Please…”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Rami murmured, pressing the vibrator against Lucy’s clit again. Her girlfriend sobbed helplessly, wiggling under her.

She knew Lucy could take it: it was a lot, definitely too much, but that was exactly how Lucy liked it. If the way she was rocking back on the strap was anything to go by, she was actually having the time of her life.

Rami gave a harsh thrust that had Lucy’s eyes roll back into her head. She tightened around the toy like a vice, wanting more of the delicious pressure.

“God…” she whined, hips shooting forth and up. She was quickly losing her mind: there were no more coherent thoughts left, only the primal desire and the need to finally achieve her release.

Rami circled her clit with the vibrator, slowing down her thrusts to tease Lucy, and the blonde cried out in frustration.

“Please, Rami, for fuck’s sake!”

“Okay, okay.” Rami chuckled. It was time she stopped being cruel.

She sped up again, aiming directly for Lucy’s G-spot. She switched the toy up to a higher setting, pressing it into Lucy’s clit harshly.

Lucy finally tipped over the edge: her body was oversensitive and burning up, her clit swollen and over-stimulated, and she sobbed as she came, seeing stars from the pleasure.

Rami gently pulled out and turned off the vibrator before gathering her shaking girlfriend in her arms, smothering her cheeks in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :)


End file.
